Hasta siempre
by Izumi Eien
Summary: Todo paso muy rápido, nunca imagine lo importante que eras para mí…. Un gran amigo para los ojos de todos y un amante para solo los nuestros. Nunca pensé que las cosas se darían así. Siempre luchamos por la misma causa, aunque tuvieras diferencias y casi nos enfrentamos alguna vez… Todo siempre salía bien. -Drabble -Aioria x Marin


**Hasta siempre…**

**Autor: IzumiEien**

**Parejas: Marin x Aioria**

**Géneros: Romance - Angust**

**Categoría: T**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Kuradama**

**.**

* * *

Todo paso muy rápido, nunca imagine lo importante que eras para mí…. Un gran amigo para los ojos de todos y un amante para solo los nuestros. Nunca pensé que las cosas se darían así.

Siempre luchamos por la misma causa, aunque tuvieras diferencias y casi nos enfrentamos alguna vez… Todo siempre salía bien.

¿Pensaste en mi cuando morías? Me siento muy egoísta. La guerra termino, los santos de bronce, los caballeros de la esperanza regresaron con nuestra Diosa. Sin embargo nadie celebra…

Shaina se rompe en lágrimas al ver la situación de Seiya, siento dolor a ver a mi alumno, al que trate como a mi hermano menor durante tanto tiempo. Pero mi dolor por es por él. Con temor observo que ellos están solos… El maestro Dokko de Libra , Mu de Aries, Shaka de Virgo , Milo de Escorpio , Kanon de Geminis y tú no regresaron…

-Ellos dieron su vida… para crear un camino para nosotros- Respondio Shun a la duda de algunos.- Los 12 santos dorados, ellos murieron…

Senti un fuerte escalofrió, de pronto me sentía tan sola…Aioria… Aioria de Leo había muerto junto a los 12 caballeros dorados.

-¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! ¡Responde!- Nunca había visto a Shaina quebrarse de esa manera… incluso yo que sentía el mismo dolor, tanto por mis hermano, mis compañeros y por Aioria. Resistía.

- La maldición de Hades… no podemos hacer nada- Dijo una Athena apena- Buscare la forma que Seiya vuelva, aunque sea lo último que haga.

- Mi maestro, Mu…- El cuerpo de Kiki temblaba- Él está muerto…. ¿Qué paso con las armaduras doradas?

-Las armaduras de Leo , Virgo , Sagitario , Acuario y Libra llegaron a auxiliarnos a los campos Eliseos- Ikki respiro profundo antes de responder – Pero Thanatos las destruyo. Las otras 7 se quedaron en el infierno.

La situación era critica, aquella guerra santa nos había dejado grandes pérdidas, grandes personas que nunca más volveríamos a ver, nuestro grandes amigos se marcharon cumpliendo su deber pero nos dejaban un enorme vacío… las lágrimas de los santos de bronce comenzaron a brotar… y las nuestras también.

-Nunca olvidaremos su valentía… - Comenzó a hablar Athena, quien también era afectada por la emoción del momento. La tristeza de ver a Seiya casi muerto, de ver cuánto dolor causo realmente esta guerra santa. – Siempre los tendremos presentes valientes santos dorados. Ustedes 14 siempre estarán en mi corazón…

Algunos se miraron desconcentrados, pero solos unos cuantos sabíamos que Athena se refería a Kanon y Shion, con los dos últimos.

Ellos eran nuestros amigos, dieron su vida valientemente. Sin duda no los olvidaremos.

Sobre todo a ti Aioria, nunca olvidare cuando me ayudaste, cuando me apoyaste y amaste. Aquellas noches que me cuidaste, me hiciste sentir protegida, fuiste la única persona que conoció mi rostro y nunca te olvidare. Donde sea que este, yo siempre te tendré presente.

Recuerdo con cierto fervor cuando me regalaste aquellas manzanas y cuando me ayudabas en el entrenamiento de Seiya. Hoy no llorare, ni mañana tampoco. Por qué sé que no lo aprobarías. Nunca te gusto verme triste y mucho menos llorando. Solo me queda decirte que te extrañare…

Te extrañare cuando me sienta sola en la noche, te extrañare cuando vaya aquel manzano donde solíamos pasar el tiempo juntos, te extrañare cuando vea las estrellas y aún más cuando no te sienta a mi lado, te extrañare cada vez que renegabas por cualquier cosa y cuando te molestes conmigo por reírme de tu histeria. Te extrañare cuando te sonrojabas, por decirte que lindo gatito, pero aún más cuando me hacías sentir protegida por un león.

Estoy segura que mis sentimientos te llegaran… no quiero despedirme, porque nos volvemos a encontrar. Ahora debo ser fuerte y comenzar a salir delante de esta desastrosa guerra, como tu lo quisieras. Recuerdo que me comentaste que deseabas disculparte con tu hermano, ahora estas con él y puedo sentirlo lo mismo yo también. Aún tengo que un largo camino por recorrer. Ahora yo también heredare tu voluntad.

-Shainna , debemos tratar sus heridas. Ustedes, ayúdenlos…

Hasta siempre Aioria…

.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Siempre quise escribir sobre Saint Seiya, bueno este es mi debut en este foro. Quise que sea de Marin y Aioria, creo que todos o la gran mayoría los queríamos juntos… en fin! Pronto subiré más fics. Gracias por leer.


End file.
